henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry's New Life is threatened
Ivana, Talia & Tyrone entered Henry's apartment in Miami with Talia's Azerbaijani cousin Nyssa to sleep over with Henry and gang. Robin assumes his identity of Damian Wayne, as Kai, Marco and Daniel Jr. decide to be normal friends of Henry. Meanwhile Raphael leaves to meet up with Edward Elric who is dealing with the fact that the whole entire Evil Ninja Army and all of their associates are going to attack Henry and Gang. Raphael decides to warn the gang as Edward fights Professor Venomus and Lust who just arrive to fight him. Envy and Miguel Diaz arrive to Henry's apartment to cause trouble as Henry tries to protect Ivana, Talia, Tyrone and Nyssa who then tell Henry they can fight a bunch of bad guys themselves. They fight the crap out of Envy and Miguel as Robin, Daniel LaRusso Jr., Kai and Marco call Jay, Cole, Leonardo and Lloyd to the scene. Zane and Donatello arrive already to alert that the Avengers are coming because they saw a horde of villains attacking Miami city with troopers and members of the Doom Gang, Foot Clan, League of Shadows, Black Warriors, Cobra Kai, Purple Dragons, Anacondrai Cult, HYDRA, The Black Dragon and Project Ragnarok. All of them were found out to be led by Toffee who is causing havoc in Miami. Toffee demands that the gang show themselves immediately if they want to spare the city. Toffee reveals that the whole Evil Ninja Army has the whole world in their possession thanks to Minyak's Robot Guard and Mercenary armies and now there is nobody to stop the Evil Ninja Army now. The rest of the Homunculus arrive to accompany Toffee and also Father who is now in the appearance of a young man with really long golden blonde hair golden eyes and a towel around his waste as his only clothing. Kai rushes out to deal with Father who then gets into a violent fight with him. The other Homunculus fight against Marco Diaz, Cole, Robin, Lloyd, Jay and Daniel LaRusso Jr. Edward then fights Toffee with Ivana, Talia Tyrone and Nyssa. Donatello and Zane fight against Dr. Minyak, then a bunch of Edward's pals the State Alchemists and their comrades fight against the Tengu Tribunal and the Elemental Champions in season 1 all fight against the members of the Doom Gang, Foot Clan, The Black Dragon, Project Ragnarok, the League of Shadows, Black Warriors, Cobra Kai, The Annacondrai Cult, HYDRA and the Purple Dragons. All the other Supervillains fought against the Avengers (Batman, Spiderman, Wolverine, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor and the Hulk). Meanwhile in a tomb underground the Kronos Shai'tan stirs underground laughing that his evil plan of violence is working as he then uses his Shadow powers to activate a Shadow Septer containing Philosopher's stones that were the souls he gained in his service as they remind him of his past, Kronos Shai'tan laughs as it does not affect him. Kronos Shai'tan screams in happiness as the good guys are miserable about loosing to the Evil Ninja Army as they destroy Miami and the whole world is ravaged. A Dark hand breaks through the tomb laughing even more. The fight becomes even more intense as S.H.E.I.L.D gets involved to stop this violence and the forces of the UN are on a critical Red Alert as criminals, delinquents and terrorists attack everything and everyone to prove their worth to the Evil Ninja Army. Everyone stays at Henry's apartment as the State Alchemists and their allies sneak into Evil Ninja HQ to destroy the bad guys with S.H.E.I.L.D. They arrive to find out that the Homunculus and Father are doing a ritual to awaken the very evil villain known as Kronos Shai'tan who is revealed to be...The Overlord. The ritual was a success and the Overlord was reborn once again in full form. The Overlord Laughs knowing Victory is good.